The present invention relates to a lash adjustment assembly which is effective to reduce clearance between teeth of gears in a vehicle steering apparatus.
A known lash adjustment assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,091. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,091 discloses an adjustment assembly for moving a first gear along a first axis to reduce clearance between teeth of the first gear and a second gear. A shaft extension of the first gear rotatably supports a pair of cams. The cams are fixed together to provide cam slots. The cam slots are engaged by cam elements of a support cam non-rotatably fixed to a housing. The cams are rotatably biased in an up ramp direction relative to the support cam by a spring to effect axial adjustment of the first gear. A cam locking device is connected to the cams to permit axial adjustment only when the steering gear is centered and to prevent axial adjustment during turning of the steering gear in either direction from the centered position.